


Rolling Emotions

by girlwitharose



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice and Allie Friendship, Alice and Jasper aren't mates, Allie is a fighter, Anxiety, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Just like Jasper, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitharose/pseuds/girlwitharose
Summary: Allie has had a rough year, after being drugged at a party and waking up the next morning with her life in shambles, her mother decides to move them to Forks, Washington to an old family home where she can heal and begin anew. There she meets the Cullen clan and feels an immediate connection to the one who looks as if he wants to kill everyone in the room. Questions ensue as they originally thought Alice and Jasper were mates, but it turns out everything is not as it seems. Questions will be answered and emotions revealed as they navigate the terrain that is Allie and Jasper.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rolling Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a summary of events that happened before Allie moved to Forks and her first day there. I will try to update as frequently as I can, but I don’t know how often that will be. This story has been bouncing around my head for a while now and it just needed to be let out. This chapter will include references to rape, you may skip this chapter and still be able to follow along, you will just not get Allie’s back story and the reason they moved to Forks.
> 
> This first chapter is short, like really, really short. I just wanted to get it up so I could get the story moving. At least one of the Cullens will come into play in the next chapter. The story will begin moving quickly from here.

Chapter One: Time to Think

The rain beat steadily down as I watched the drops race down the car window. My fingers tapped to the beat of whatever country station my mom had playing, some twangy sound that both grated my ears and made me follow along with my feet. I usually got in trouble for the steady rhythms my toes tapped, but my mother took pity on me for the time being. The drive had been long, sixteen hours so far with about another three to go, moving from Las Vegas to a sleepy town in Washington was not my idea of fun. I really had no choice in the matter but leaving behind the dark days of my last year had a high priority on the pro side of my pros and cons list.  


Six months ago, my friends drug me to a party where the drinks were the boys spiked some drinks and I just happened to get one. My former friends then left me to fend for myself and I did not do that well. Part of it was the date rape drugs that were coursing through my system and another part was the abandonment left me terrified. I tried to find a place to hide, but my system wouldn’t cooperate, and I quickly found myself being lifted by someone. I don’t remember anything else from that night. The next morning, I found myself naked on the floor of a random room in the house, bloody with my ripped clothes strewn around me. Every movement hurt, I cried, I cried for what seemed like hours. I let my so-called friends convince me to go out with them after our awards banquet for freshman year softball. I walked out of the hall a first-team all-American and woke up the next morning a sobbing mess, not knowing how I ended up in that dingy room and what actually happened to me.  


I found random clothes in the closet and snuck my way out, finding my purse along the floor on my way out. A few blocks away I called my mom frantic, we had always had a close bond, and she drove straight to pick me up. She took me straight to the hospital and a police officer met us there. I had grabbed my belongings when I left so they took everything as evidence along with pictures of my injuries and the results from the positive rape kit that the doctor performed. The next few months were a living hell, everyone at school turned on me for “ratting the football team out”. It didn’t matter that I didn’t ask for it and that I didn’t identify anyone by name or face, my friends screamed at me and accused me of ruining their lives as they would never be invited anywhere again.  


They didn’t care that it was my life that was ruined and that my perfect attendance and GPA had tanked in the last month of school. I was a virgin when I entered that party and it was ripped away by some jocks with an inflated ego. The seemingly perfect life that I had made for myself had withered away like a flower that was forgotten on a windowsill. The pain of the past few months rolled over me like a menacing fog as I mourned the girl I used to be. I was no longer a positive or naïve girl, I trusted no one except my mother who stood by me through the whole ordeal.  


I fought tears we neared our destination; my mother took my hand in silent support as she let me have my moment. The houses got closer together as we made our way into our new town. My anxiety skyrocketed as I thought of starting a new school, not that my old school was very welcoming the last few months, at least I knew where I stood. Forks High School was a totally different monster though, it was significantly smaller than my school in Vegas. I had a week to find out though, school would start a week from tomorrow. Thankfully, mom thought it would be best if I started at the beginning of the year with everyone else, so I wouldn’t be walking into established classrooms and wouldn’t have to catch up on missed work. My mind drifted from school to home as we pulled up in front of a cute ranchette style home on the edge of town. The home had belonged to my grandmother on my dad’s side and was passed down to him when she passed. When my dad passed six years ago, the house was passed on to my mother. It had been a rental since then, but the family had moved away eight months ago. Mom had decided to do some updating before putting it up for rent again, lucky for me right? In the hospital, my mom made the decision to move us up here, being a nurse, it only took a few months to get into an opening at the hospital here in forks.  


Mom and I grabbed the bags that we had packed and walked hand in hand to the front door. Mom opened the door and ushered me in, we set up a little indoor campsite in the open living room as the movers would arrive tomorrow with all of our furniture and the rest of our belongings. We sat and talked for hours and munched on pizza that was delivered until we were too tired to keep our eyes open. 

Mom looked at me before we fell asleep, “promise me you will try not to let the past ruin this place for you.”  


My throat tightened, “I’ll try my best mom, I’ll keep working away from the past as hard as I can.”  


She nodded as she shrunk down into her sleeping bag, I followed suit a few minutes later hoping the morning would bring a brighter day.


End file.
